The Bottle of Blood!
by edward6234
Summary: It’s in Edward’s POV. Bella has a gift for Edward a special gift. Will he except it or will he turn her down? Will Bella like the way things turnout, will Edward? And yes there will be blood!


Bottle of blood!

Edward's POV by Edward6234

Summary: Bella has a gift for Edward a special gift. Will he except it or will he turn her down? Will Bella like the way things turnout, will Edward? And yes there will be blood!

I was waiting for Bella, she said she wanted to show me something today. I was a bit surprised that she said she wanted to take a run in the woods before she showed me but how could I say no to an angel as HER?!!

She is walking down her stairs now and as always she is TOO breath taking

and that smell!

"Hello how was your night? Did you sleep well?"

Hi! It was fine thank you. I did but I also missed you! How was your hunt?" She said as I pulled her gently into my waiting arms.

"It was fine thank you love!" If only she knew how much I spent worrying over her safety the whole time. I loves the feel of knowing she's safe in MY arms!

"So are you ready to go? Did you have anywhere specific in to forest you wanted to see?"

She giggles. The sound is like Heaven, I couldn't find a better sound if I looked for 100 years.

"Well I was thinking we could go visit our meadow if that's ok?" She always asked if things where ok with me but as long as it was her asking I would go just about anywhere she wanted.

"Sure Love anywhere for you!" I kissed her sweetly and she of course kisses back making it hard to think and very hard to be gentle. I slowly pulled away just enough to see her face, her checks as the blush started to spread Oh how I loved that color!

"Shall we go then or did you change you mind" I smiled as I tried not to chuckle at her embarrassed expression. She suddenly smiled and her eyes got this spark of excitement, her hand moved from around me to grab my hand as she pulled me out the door. Apparently she wanted to go!

"So are we running or driving?" She asked as she stopped by her rusty truck. I really thought it was too slow and I wanted to know what she was planning, but running wasn't her favorite thing to do with me.

"Which ever you want Bella this is your plan isn't it?" I smiled and like always her heart started to speed its tempo. Oh the pure beauty of the sound!

"Ok well I think ….. I think running will be faster? … Right?" She asked trying to think clearly again after I (as she calls it) dazzled her. I carefully helped her onto my back and when I was sure she wasn't going to slip, I started running through the woods and she was right it was faster to run. She even tried to open her eyes a little this time; she seemed to enjoy the runs more and more each time. For which I was glad I enjoyed running and if I could share it with her and have her happy then I would love it all the more! We were at the little meadow in mere minutes and a gently set her on her feet in front of me but I never let go completely. And as always close wasn't quite close enough. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself to me in my arms.

"I think I'm really starting to get used to the runs, that was kind of fun!" She said as she leaned her head on my chest. How could such a warm and gentle creature like her want to touch a hard and cold thing like me? I decided to stop asking myself what the reasons were and to just enjoy the feeling of her in my arms. The pure bliss and happiness she brought to me!

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Love! Now what did you want to show me, the curiosity is killing me?"

She looked up just as the sun started to peak through the clouds and land perfectly on the spot where we stood. Her face was glowing in the light and the little reflected rainbows from my skin dances on her face and hair. She smiled dazed by my beauty.

"Oh, right" She was looking away now then she looked around for something. What was she thinking? " I put it some where ….. Maybe over here?" She said as she left my arms and went to search the edge of the trees. There was something in the air but I barely noticed it until she pulled out what she was looking for. I tensed and froze into a solid statue where she left me. What WAS she thinking, was she mad? Had she truly lost that beautiful mind of hers'? Was she really pulling out a bottle of BLOOD?!!

"Oh I found it! I knew it was here somewhere?" She sounded as if she was talking about a book she had misplaced! How could she be so calm? Didn't she know what she was holding so close to ME?! She was turning back to me. What should I do? What was she doing? If I run what will she think? What was she thinking now? I stayed frozen as she smiled at me.

"I know you smell it? Its not Edward, I know what I'm doing….. I thought this out. I want to see" She faded off watching my face tense as she got closer and watching my emotions of confusion, pain, and fear spread and smooth into a blank stare. How could she have thought THIS out, what was she doing with BLOOD?!

"What …. Wha …wh..?" I couldn't speak. How could she be doing this to me? She took a step closer and I took one back. She frowned at me and the looked at the ground.

"You don't have to look like that. This is a gift Edward I want to give you something! Don't you trust me Love?" She was asking if I trusted HER? How can my trust in her be the problem? Shouldn't she worry about trusting ME, not the other way around? If she opens that… NO! I won't hurt her; I will stay right here. What is she thinking?

"Bella? What are you doing?" It was all I could get out, I will listen to her and hold my breath if I have to I will run! No, I can't leave her here in the woods ALONE. Not Bella, anything could happen. I will stay, frozen if I can.

"I'm trying to give you something?… Don't you want it? Edward I know your thirsty I can see it in your eyes?" She reminded me that I was late for my next hunting trip….a move I fully regret now! Even with this how could she think I would drink blood this close to her?!! Even if its only animal blood it will still have the same effect; death! I flinched internally.

"I don't think… Bella this is a bad idea! Its not…."

"Safe?….Yes it is Edward, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. Please Edward I trust you!" she cut me off and pleaded with me to do this for her. How am I going to fight against those sweet begging eyes? She moved forward and few steps; the bottle still held close in her steady hands. She was only a foot or two away and I'm so frozen I can't even move away as she comes closer. What am I going to do? I can't run but I CAN"T drink around her? What is she thinking? Why is she still coming closer? She put the bottle behind her back as she walk till she was barely 6 inches from me. My hands balled into fist at my side and that's the only part of me that moved.

"Bella? You can't … I can't…." I couldn't find the words. I just stayed frozen in place, watching as the love of my life was setting up the fixings for the moment that would be the death of both of us! She then stopped just in front of me; her hands still behind her as if that will help me now! No this will be the biggest regret I will ever have and my last mistake! She slowly moved one hand to brush my cheek soothingly, she leaned up on the tips of her toes so she could reach my lips and kissed me. I tried to stay as still as I could; which as a vampire shouldn't have been all that hard. But with Bella's lips crushing into mine it was very hard to NOT move with her, hard not to take her in my arms and kiss her with of my love! Somehow I did I stayed still, and when she released my lips she looked down and frowned. Oh how I HATED to she her look so sad! What was she doing?

"Edward please! This is a gift and a test, please Edward I want you to trust me." She pleaded with me again? A test? Did she say this was a test; what test? To see if I kill her or not? What was she thinking?

"Bella what on earth are you thinking? What kind of test is this? Risking your life, I can't do this!"

" I know you won't hurt me I trust you! Please trust ME. Don't you love me enough to trust me?!!" said as she rested her head on my chest closing the space between us completely. How could she think I didn't love her by NOT killing her? How did she always know just what to say to get me to do as she pleased? She is always so persuasive and so stubborn its amazing that anyone could win an argument with her at all! But I knew I would fight, I would not hurt her. I moved her back so I could see her face and so there was so space between me and that bottle. She looked up at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown, sad eyes and I knew she had me. I can't say no to her when she wasn't fighting fair. Between the begging and the sad, hurt puppy eyes; I was putty in her frail little hands. With out me even giving them the permission to move my arms gently wrapped around her small form, pulling her closer to me trying to comfort her and make that frown disappear.

"Shhh It's ok Love, I didn't mean to upset you! I can't Bella, I just can't. You know I love you, you know that's why I can't. I won't risk hurting you! You know I trust you; this has nothing to do with my trust in you but HOW can you trust ME?!!" She then wrapped her frail arms tightly around me pulling herself closer to me and as she did she pressed the bottle into my back. She buried her face in my chest and I could feel the tears as the fell from her beautiful sad eyes onto my shirt.

"W …. wh ....why ….. can't you? ….. Please Edward, for me? I want this please!!?" she breathed as she cried into me. Oh how I hated those tears, those sad eyes. I knew I would give in, I knew it was over! I would do this for her, I would give her anything for her even if it killed us both. How can I keep fitting her now? She started to cry harder. The bottle slipped through her loose grip I caught the bottle in my right hand behind my back without moving any other part of me and I knew it was over.

"If you stop I will give you what you want?" she knew what I meant; her breath caught and her head rested on my chest. The tears no longer falling from her eyes and she waited. After waiting for a moment I wrapped my right arm back around her the bottle still tightly in me grasp. Gently I swept her into my arms and ran her to the far side of the small meadow to carefully sit her on a fallen tree. She gave me a confused look as I let go and ran to the farthest point from her; I never once took my eyes from hers'.

"Edward? She called.

"Just stay there please I'll give you want you want, just stay there!" she smiled at me. Her eyes full of love and trust nothing but foolish love and trust. More then I could ever deserve no matter how long I exist. I moved the bottle put in front of me and held my breath as I slowly turned the cap off. As she watched me she smiled and her eyes filled with excitement and pure happiness. My body tensed and I hoped I would be strong enough to overcome the monster in me. She was gripping a branch of the log as I brought the top of the bottle closer to my lips, I wasn't breathing now but I could smell it from before and it stung my throat just to think about this. I took a deep breath to steady myself as well as to test myself. I didn't flinch but I did burn and then I remember how long its been since my last hunt and instantly regretting waiting so long. I was watching Bella her face, her hair in the wind, but mostly her eyes. She smiled at me again silently telling me to trust her; telling me that nothing will happen. I swallowed hard then put the bottle to my lips and tipped it up and swallowed the tiny bottle of blood down. The thirst was burning for more always MORE BLOOD, my head struggled to stay in the moment and not fall to the control of the lust. I was battling with the monster that wanted to cross the small meadow and take the sweet smelling blood and destroy my world forever. Her eyes were the only things I saw anymore those deep chocolate brown pools that lead deep into her soul; her perfect innocent foolish soul! She never saw me flinch or move all she saw was the vampire she loved and trusted drinking and then disappear right in front of her one second then gone the next! I heard her breath catch as she saw that I was gone….. Not gone but she couldn't see me I had to move. I had to run!

"Edward?" Her voice full of sorrow and clearly pained. "Edward please Edward? I'm sorry I didn't mean ….. I won't ask you again I'm so sorry" She started to cry again and as I listened to her sad voice braking I could feel my dead heart braking in two! Did she think I had broken my promise? How could I have hurt her this was I ran to save her and yet I ran from her sight. Hadn't I promised I would never leave her again? But I didn't leave she just can't see me?

"Shhh Bella, calm down! Please just give me a minute please!" She gasped when I called out to her. She didn't think I would be here she didn't think I could hear her? I needed to get out of reach I needed to put _some _space between the monster and **her! **but I can't leave, not far. I couldn't leave her alone, not in the woods, not Bella. I sat in the tree I ran up when I disappeared and tried to focus on my breathing and the sound of her heart beat as it slowed when she knew I was near. When she knew I didn't leave her! I was finally calm and dropped from the tree without a sound and when she saw me there her heart jumped and her eyes widened. I thought I had frightened her.

"I sor …"

"EDWARD!" She cried cutting me off, as she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me as tightly as she could "I'm sorry! I won't ask you again. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was so sure and yet I was RIGHT!" I couldn't argue with her there I didn't hurt her but she was still wrong on one point.

"Bella you didn't _hurt _ME! I'm fine Love, I just wanted to make sure that I didn't keep you in too much danger. The way I was struggling I wasn't sure which would win and then I heard you crying and I knew I **couldn't** hurt you! Not you Bella!" I was wrapping my arms gently but tightly around her as I spoke. She never understood how I could blame myself for hurting her and I never understood how she couldn't.

"You didn't do anything Edward. You didn't even want to do this. It was my fault I made you and I feel horrible I should have listened to you. I'm so …" she was trying to apologize again but I cut her off with a kiss. I kissed her with as much passion as I was willing to risk and she kissed me back trying to push me over that line of risk. I broke our kiss and smiled as did she.

"Come on my Love I think we should get back to the house Alice wanted to ask you something before you had to go home and its getting late!"

"Uhhhggg not another shopping trip!!!!!" She groaned at the thought as I gently pulled her onto my back and ran towards the house. I was still chuckling as we walked hand in hand in the door.


End file.
